D'un monde à l'autre temporaire
by Yamake
Summary: Ils sont treize à avoir été choisi par un Légendaire, et ils sont retrouvés dans ce monde connu de tous, mais qu'ils n'ont jamais crus qu'ils visiteraient un jour.Il faut dire que chaque Légendaire à sa vision des choses..et son propre humour!Jessica bénira sa chance d'avoir été choisi par Suicune après avoir entendu le récit des autres élus!Que l'aventure commence!Rang M au cas où


Jessica soupira une énième fois avant de se lever.

_Déjà 11h30…_pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Et dire qu'elle travaillait dans moins de 8 heures…

Agacer et n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle s'habilla, mit ses sandales et sortie sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller l'une ou l'autre des 4 personnes qui avait eut la gentillesse de l'héberger sous leur toit.

Rapidement, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre le Cap d'Ours, une suite de rochés empiler les uns sur les autres tout près d'un boisé, où elle grimpa avec l'aisance de l'habitude jusqu'à atteindre la plus haute pierre.

Une fois arrivé à destination, elle s'allongea sur le dos pour observer les étoiles et ne tarda pas à se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle s'imagina, parcourant les différentes régions du monde Pokémon, pour ce qui était sans doute la millième fois, avec, à ses côtés, un Arcanine, un Pidgeot, un Ninetails, un Espeon et un Rapidash. Pas à courir après des badges, - elle ne supporterait pas de voir ses compagnons blessés dans un combat sans intérêt pour elle – non, mais à tout simplement voyager sans but précis, ni personne qui l'attende, découvrir le monde au gré de ses envies, se lier d'amitié avec les pokémons les plus improbables qui soit, ou même simplement avec d'autres dresseurs… Vivre une vraie vie de bohème, quoi. Seule au monde avec ses pokémons…

Et oui! À 20 ans, elle rêvait toujours à ses créatures qui avaient bercées sont enfance. Et elle emmerdait ceux que ça dérangeait.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'imagina, couché au milieu de ses compagnons à la belle étoile, le vent caressant son visage, le sol dur sous son dos, le doux son de leur respiration et le craquement du feu. Elle en soupira d'envi.

Avec un doux sourire, elle rouvrit les yeux…et se releva d'un coup sec.

Autour d'elle, le décor avait radicalement changé. Si elle était toujours sur son bloc de pierre et que les étoiles brillaient toujours au dessus de sa tête, le sol lui, qui était à quelques centimètres il y a quelques secondes, était maintenant à plus d'une centaine de mètre sous ses pieds et la ville et les arbres avaient été troqués contre une étendue d'eau qui s'étirait à perte de vue. Et, curieusement, malgré la hauteur, la nuit et le vent, elle n'avait pas froid. Pas même un peu.

_Je me suis endormie?_ Se demanda-t-elle avant de réaliser par cette simple réflexion que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. De toute sa vie, elle s'était toujours réveillé à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de prendre conscience qu'elle dormait. Or, le décor n'avait pas changé.

N'ayant aucune explication, elle décida de mettre le pourquoi du comment de côté et de regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours été douée pour accepter l'inexplicable.

Derrière elle, il y avait un petit sentier qui menait à une plateforme, plus bas, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Et dessus, il y avait une sorte de structure en pierre. Curieuse, elle emprunta le sentier, ignorant comme elle le pouvait sa peur du vide qui lui empoignait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans le vide.

Ce qu'elle avait d'abord prit pour un roché naturellement taillé se révéla être en réalité un autel de pierre relativement simple, avec une arche de pierre assez rustique au dessus. Suspendu à l'arche par un petit crochet de la même matière, il y avait un collier à la chaine finement travaillés et solide, au bout de laquelle pendait un petit violon dans le même métal et son archet. Et sur le plat de l'autel, il y avait un message, profondément gravé dans la pierre.

_Pardonnes-moi, Chaton qui à entendu l'appelle du Vent du Nord, mais je ne peux pas t'accueillir, je le regrette. Je suis Suicune, et j'ai une tâche à te confier. Si tu l'acceptes, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce pendentif. Il t'accordera de quoi facilité ta tâche. Je sais que tu en feras bonne usage et que tu n'en abuseras pas._

_Mais si tu refuses, ce dont je doute, saches que tu n'auras qu'à refaire le chemin qui t'a conduit ici en sens inverse, te coucher et fermer les yeux. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais partie._

_Mais dans l'optique où tu accepterais, laisses-moi t'expliquer la première partie de ta tâche. La seconde te sera expliquée par le Professeur Jarcovit, en temps et en heure. Tu devras parcourir ce monde, mon monde, et en comprendre le fonctionnement, et ce, de la manière qui te plaira. Quand tu seras prête, tu trouveras le Professeur sur ton chemin sans que tu l'es cherché._

_Avant de terminé, encore quelques petites choses qui, j'en suis sûr, t'intéresseront :_

_Une année passé dans mon monde équivaut à une heure quand le tient. Seul ton corps astral voyagera dans mon monde. Tu ne garderas donc aucune marque de ton passage une fois de retour dans ton monde. Si tu meurs dans un monde, tu meurs aussi dans l'autre. Alors soit prudente. Et finalement, une fois ta tâche accomplit, un choix te sera donné. Retourner dans ton monde ou rester dans le mien. Si tu choisis de rester, ton lien astral sera détruit et le corps de ton monde mourra d'une crise cardiaque._

_Sur ce, bonne chance, quoi que tu choisis, et garde à l'esprit que je t'ai choisie, toi, et personne d'autre, Chaton de Feu. Toi et personne d'autre._

Jessica porta à sa poitrine, où son cœur se débattait comme un oiseau en cage. Elle osait à peine croire ce qu'elle avait lu, et pourtant, elle sentait déjà, presque malgré elle, le vent chaud caresser son visage, la fourrure épaisse de son Arcanine sous ses doigts, le bruit des sabots de Rapidash, les cris joyeux de Pidgeot et Espeon et surtout, cette impression de liberté et d'invulnérabilité que ne manquerait pas de lui conférer son voyage et la présence de ses pokémons à ses côtés.

Sans réellement y penser, de peur de changer d'idée, elle tendit la main vers le pendentif, qui sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur et le passa autour de son cou, l'impatience lui tordant les tripes alors qu'une petite voix lui soufflait au même moment que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai et qu'elle allait se réveiller.

En effet, à peine le pendentif eu-t-il toucher la naissance de ses seins que tout devint sombre.


End file.
